herovillainfandomcom-20200216-history
Casper the Friendly Ghost/Relationships
Family Parents In a few Casper adaptations, Casper has a ghost mother and a ghost father. However, there are a few adaptations that tell us what happened to them. His father was revealed to love Casper very much and did everything in his power to bring his son back. Casper also would love his mother, but he was sad he couldn't remember her. However, he kept her wedding dress in the attic The Ghostly Trio The only known family members are the Ghostly Trio. They are his adopted uncles by the end of A Spirited Beginning, ''with his uncles named Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso. Almost all of them mistreat Casper by making him do their own chores and bosses him around all the time. They are shown not approving of their nephew's friendship with Wendy, as Casper states the Trio doesn't want him anywhere near her. Stretch especially did not want Casper to be friends with Wendy because he states the witch will give him warts. Despite them mistreating Casper, there are times that the trio do care and love him. This is when they come back and save Casper and Wendy from falling into a Mystic Abyss and show concern for their nephew when he is lying on the floor, but relieved when he is immediately revived. They will probably treat their nephew different. Spooky Spooky is Casper's cousin but whether they are maternal or paternal cousins is unknown. Though they sometimes are rivals with each other, and different as day and night, Casper and Spooky love each other and care for one another. Friends Chris Carson Chris is Casper's best friend in ''A Spirited Beginning. After both of them find out they have lonely feelings and a lot in common. Chris later refers to Casper as his best and only friend. Casper would hate it if something bad would happen to Chris, especially when there was a bomb in Casper's future house. They reconcile int he ends of the film, thinking Casper initially abandoned him. Wendy "Wendy, friends doesn't come close to describing how I feel." —Casper to Wendy in ''Casper meets Wendy '' When Casper and Wendy first meet, they are acting like natural enemies but then Casper calls her cute and then they start talking and realize they have so much in common. They end up becoming good friends and care for one another. Their guardians disapprove of Casper's and Wendy's friendship and don't want their niece or nephew near each other. They eventually become love interests as they dance together, and Casper says their friendship is more than anything then to describe how he feels. When she was in danger when floating in the Mystic Abyss, Casper risked his afterlife to save her, knowing full well he could be destroyed in the portal. However, he is successful in saving her and tells Wendy he'll never forget her Kat Harvey Casper developed a crush on a human, Kat Harvey. He first met her in person when she moved into his house, but fainted when she saw him. However, the third time they meet, Kat learned he was a friendly ghost and unlike his uncles. She even defended him when Stretch threw Casper out of the room.They developed a strong friendship, but Casper romantically loved Kat. Category:Relationships Category:Casper